


"What if I dropped to my knees?"

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, One Shot, Oral, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Kehlmaerekiini thought it odd that Maura had led the way home down an unfamiliar, sparsely populated route in the middle of the day. He caught on as to why when he was abruptly stopped and tugged down by his shirt for a passionate kiss. When they broke for air, Maura’s hands were buried in his hair, body flush against his; he wasn’t sure when he had been backed into a wall.





	"What if I dropped to my knees?"

**Author's Note:**

> Maura belongs to Griminal #309235 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Kehlmaerekiini](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=35887246)** thought it odd that **[Maura](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=40587259)** had led the way home down an unfamiliar, sparsely populated route in the middle of the day. He caught on as to why when he was abruptly stopped and tugged down by his shirt for a passionate kiss. When they broke for air, Maura’s hands were buried in his hair, body flush against his; he wasn’t sure when he had been backed into a wall. **  
**

“ _What if I dropped to my knees now?_ ”

Kehlm blinked in surprise at the suggestion; knew that, even with the playfulness in Maura’s eyes, he was serious.

“Here?” Kehlm asked, unsure. He never would’ve thought to be part of such an intimate, borderline public display otherwise.

“This area has almost no traffic, even when it’s light out, so no one will see us. And we’re both pretty quiet, so I doubt we’d be heard, even by the most sensitive ears,” Maura said, revealing that he’d given this predicament a  _lot_  of thought. His nails pleasantly scratched at Kehlm’s scalp. “It’s up to you, darling. We can continue this back at home, instead.”

Kehlm quickly shook his head at the alternative. The last thing he wanted was to add to his already long list of regrets.

“No, it’s alright,” he replied, caressing Maura’s cheek as he felt the beginnings of adrenaline mingle with his growing arousal. Part of him was surprised that he was agreeing. “I want this.”

Maura’s delighted grin was short lived as he reached up on his toes to kiss him once more. Kehlm felt his skilled fingers blindly make quick work of his belt, and he watched Maura sink to his knees before freeing him from the confines of his pants.

Kehlm shivered at the temperature change, couldn’t help but nervously glance around.

“Darling,” Maura lowly whispered, reassuringly rubbing his bare thighs. He wrapped a hand around Kehlm’s base when their eyes met, gave a few slow, gentle strokes. “Keep your eyes on me.”

By the time Kehlm’s hips matched the pace of Maura’s hands and mouth, his surroundings were all but forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (fr blog: [**@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/), nsfw blog: [**@ifisitsitfits**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
